bonded
by blackwood108
Summary: during a battle between them danny saves ember. however because of it both of the young teens have unlocked an ancient law of the ghost zone. what will happen to the two? when will they learn to get along? when will i post my new stories? find out every wednesday.
1. Chapter 1

a door opens and in comes a boy with black glasses and a black ember mclain t-shirt. The boy looks over and smiles. "hello everyone good to be back. I gotta say I missed fanfiction and im really getting excited to write again." I set my things down and go to my computer. "first off I must say I am putting falling inside the black part two and phantom soldier on hold. until then I will be writing all new stories including a few new DxEs and a few special suprises. First of them after I get caught up with my stories I will be doing a reboot of ember in my heart with a few small changes. Next I will be doing a sequel. Ember in my heart return of a family. So until then I would like to announce my newest creation bonded.

Chapter. 1

Danny dodged another hit only to ram himself into a wall. "ouch." He said rubbing his arm. "as if that didn't hurt enough." He said to himself. All at once he looked around the stage for his enemy. Ember Mclain had announced she was coming back to amity park only for Danny to know full well it was a trap. She had rented out the old abandoned theatre. Only problem was once he got there she was already aware. "okay no hit wonder come on out wherever you are." He yelled arming himself. At once he dodged a swing from embers guitar. "if Im a no hit dipstick why haven't you written anything. Im a bigger hit than you are?" she insulted throwing punches. Danny grinned. "um yeah how many songs have you written one?" he mouthed back throwing a blast at Ember only to have her dodge it. "no ive written a lot more than that when I was alive the song you know I wrote when I died." She said blasting Danny with a guitar riff. Danny went flying through half of the stage props.

Danny got up and rubbed his head. "now that is going to hurt in the morning." His thoughts were inturupted by the neck of embers guitar slamming on his neck holding him to the wall. He looked to gaze into embers burning raging eyes. "you know phantom you've been getting in my way for a while now. And frankly im sick of it." Danny realized he was losing air to his head. He took in as much breath as he could get and prepared himself. He then released his ghostly wail. Ember was thrown back and smashed through half of the props. Danny looked up to see behind ember. The place was coming down around them. A large part of the roof collapsed and was heading towards her. "Ember look out!" he yelled already flying and pushing her out of the way and out of the building.

As soon as the building crashed into pieces Danny looked at ember. "are you okay?" he asked he noticed at once she was blushing and he realized why and began blushing as well. He was still holding onto her. They both quickly got up and brushed themselves off. "are you okay?" he asked. she was avoiding looking into his eyes. "yeah im okay." She said barely looking at him. They stood there speechless until they both spoke up. "see ya later." ember said taking off. "ill be watching you." Danny said also taking off.

Embers place

Ember got home only to set the guitar down. "Dang someday this turned out to be." She said plopping into her chair. At that moment a knock came from the door. "ugh come in." she said irritated. All she wanted was to be left alone. The door opened only to her shock stood the observants. "oh no what do you losers want?" she asked. the one on the right spoke up. "Ember mclain you are to come with us at once." The left one continued. "it is of utmost importance." Ember looked at them sadly. "can this day get any worse?" she asked herself."

Dannys place.

"ouch jazz that hurts." He said frowning. "you still have a huge gash on your back Danny hold still." She said arguing back. "theres no way I can take care of all these ghosts by myself." Danny said frowning. It had been two months since sam and tucker had moved away and jazz was always studying for college. Jazz grinned a bit. "well what about Valerie?" she asked. Danny shrugged. "no good she still wants to waste me and destroy me." He said sadly. Jazz felt terrible for her little brother. She wished she could help hm with his girl problems.

Their parents were gone for a year studying ghost with the guys in white and that left jazz in charge. Not that Danny would've argued anyway. She gave him a small hug and smiled. "don't worry little brother its not as though things could get worse." She said smiling. "on the contrary it can." Danny and jazz looked up to see clockwork standing there. "clockwork whats going on?" he asked. clockwork frowned. "the council of the ghost zone wishes to see you at once Danny its most important." Danny got up and changed back to his alter ego. Jazz looked at him and smiled. "ill order pizza for dinner." Danny smiled. "okay save me at least half okay?" jazz nodded as clockwork transported them to the realm of judgment. Once they got there Danny looked over only to have his stomach drop. There sitting in one of the chairs was Ember.

I hope this story is doing fine so far. And don't worry I will be finishing phantom soldier and falling inside the black when I can. Anyway I will see you all next week on wednsday.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello every one im sorry for the late update. But im sure it will be worth it. so without further ado here is the second chapter of bonded. I do not own Danny phantom.

Chapter 2.

Ember looked over to see Danny walked in with clockwork by his side. Her stomach flipped as she remembered what had happened a few hours ago. "hey dipstick." Ember said as Danny took a seat next to her. "no hit wonder." Danny said smirking. Ember elbowed him in the ribs. The observants and clockwork took a seat leaving the two in the middle of the room. "welcome Danny phantom and Ember mclain." The lead observant said eyeing at the two. Danny looked at them and spoke up. "why are we here we didn't do anything wrong did we?" he asked.

Clockwork spoke up. "no Danny you and ember did not do anything wrong." Embers hair flared up. "then why the heck are we here?" she said angrily. Danny could easily tell she didn't want to be there. "ember mclain the acts of you and Danny have unlocked one of the ancient laws of the ghost zone." Clockwork spoke. Danny looked at clockwork with a confusing stare. "I thought you said we weren't in any trouble clockwork." Danny said. clockwork looked at his apprentice with a smile. "and you aren't Danny." He said as he looked up. Danny and Ember looked up as well only to have a look of shock on both of their faces. A giant black book with a black star and strange symbols floated down towards the center in the middle of the room.

Danny and Ember looked at each other and then to clockwork who floated to the book opening it. "these are the ancient laws and rules of the ghost zone." He said looking at the two teens. He looked over at an older ghost now floating next to him. Danny was puzzled at the older ghost seeing at once he bared a striking resemblance to clockwork. Ember gasped. "that's clockworks grandfather." She said in shock. Danny followed embers gaze and also stood there in shock. The older gentleman looked at the two young ghosts with a stare.

"Danny phantom and Ember Mclain you have unlocked one of the most sacred laws of the ghost zone. One that has not been active for at least nine hundred years." He then floated over to the book and read the text aloud. "if a human ever saves a ghost from any physical harm then that ghost is in that humans debt for 90 days." Danny and ember looked at each other before Danny spoke up.

"wait when did this happen?" Danny asked. clockwork snapped his fingers and in an instant the whole room was at once where Danny and Ember were not but a few hours ago. Danny watched as he pushed Ember out of the way. "Ember watch out!" he yelled as he saw himself push her out of the rubbles way. Danny found himself blushing and turned to see ember doing the same. The room returned to normal and clockwork spoke up. "now then Danny need I say more?" he asked. Danny responded. "yeah what do you mean the ghost is in the humans debt for 90 days and who is the…" Danny stopped and turned and looked at ember and she did the same both of them now putting two and two together.

Clockwork smiled. "that's not fair." Ember shrieked. "I agree." Danny followed. Ember was expecting an insult or some wise crack but what came out of dannys mouth shocked her. "all I did was save an enemy and your punishing Ember for life?" he said. Ember looked at Danny full of confusion. "tell me Danny." Clockwork spoke up. "why did you save miss mclain?" he asked. Danny looked at clockwork like he had just asked him to commit murder. "whats that supposed to mean?" he said eyes glowing green in anger. "im the hero I protect anyone including my enemies." Ember looked at Danny with utmost shock. "he was sticking up for me?" she asked herself. Clockwork looked at Danny and smiled. "well my young apprentice I am sorry but im afraid all ghosts including halfas must follow the laws." Danny interjected. "but im half ghost." Clockwork only stared back. "which is why Ember Is in your debt until the 90 days are up." Ember spoke up after a while. "what happens if dipstick doesn't want this then?" she asked. clockwork sighed. "then ember mclain you will disappear from the ghost zone forever."

A dark figure watched as the events unfolded In the room. it walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. "I hope you all are enjoying the story and sorry for the wall breaker but I had to see this all first hand" he continued down the hall as he continued down the hall. "I forgot to mention now that I have a new job I will have to post when I can but don't worry. It will all be worth it." he then snapped his fingers and in that moment vanished.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Danny and Ember looked at each other with pure shock in their faces. Danny looked at clockwork with anger. "what do you mean she would disappear forever?" he asked. one of the observants spoke up. "Danny phantom listen it is not our fault or yours or anyones here." He said. Danny looked at clockwork who spoke up. "Danny let me ask you something. Do you think you and miss mclain could get along?" he asked. Danny looked at ember for a while. Finally he looked back at clockwork. "of course." He responded. Clockworks look didn't change one bit. "even with both your ancestors history?" he asked.

Danny and Ember looked at each other confused. Clockwork looked at Danny again. "do you remember your ancestor john fenton nightingale?" Danny looked down in embarrassment. "yes how can I forget the guy who tried to kill one of my friends?" he asked. clockwork looked away and yet continued to talk. "well then do you know what ever happened to his son?" he asked. Danny looked up in surprise. "his son?" he asked. clockwork continued on. "Max fenton nightingale went through the same thing you did Danny you had ghost hunting parents and youre half ghost." Danny listened with interest. "he had a witch hunting father and…." Danny had a shocked expression on his face. "he was half witch?" he asked. clockwork shook his head. "half warlock a male witch." He explained.

Ember finally spoke up. "so hold on what the heck does this have to do with me?" she asked. clockwork smiled. "everything miss mclain." He replied. He turned to the council. "great council of the ghost zone. Do I have permission to show these two what I am referring to?" he asked. the observants all huddled around each other. Finally after a while one of them replied. "very well clockwork you may show them but do not allow them to meddle with time." Clockwork nodded understanding and motioned for the two teens to follow him.

Later

Once they reached clockworks lair Ember got a good look around she had never been inside this place. "now then you two put these on." He said handing them both time medallions. Danny at once noticed these ones were black as night. He put it on only to at once go transparent. "woah whats happening clockwork?" he asked. clockwork smiled. "do you like them. I made these so that when we go back in time we cannot interact with the people of the past. And those medallions will make sure of it." he said. after both teens put on their medallions clockwork looked at them both. "first off Danny where we are going is at least one year before you vlad and the others went back in time. Any questions?" Ember at once spoke up. "earlier before you mentioned our ancestors had a history what did you mean by that?" she asked.

Clockwork only smiled. "all in do time miss mclain." He said opening a portal. "follow me." He said making his way through the portal. At once the two teens found themselves in a dense forest. "both of you stay close to me we don't want anyone lost." Clockwork said as the two teens nodded in agreement. As they made their way in the forest Danny couldn't help but think deeply about the events earlier. At once his thoughts were broken.

"..um hey." Ember spoke up. Danny looked over to see her blushing. "thanks for earlier." She said rubbing her arm. Danny coughed nervously. "n no problem." He said smiling back.

Clockwork stopped and pointed to a log cabin and farm out in the woods. "there is where you will find your answers." He motioned them to follow him which they did. They made their way to the cabin to see a woman with long black hair hanging the laundry up to dry. ember smirked. "cleaning the clothes old school huh?" Danny snickered and clockwork grinned. At once the woman called out. "Amberlyn would you come here for a minute?" they heard a voice coming from the cabin. "coming mother." As the door opened both Danny and Ember were standing there in shock. There stood a girl about dannys age. And looked just like Ember besides the blue firey hair and makeup it was a mirror image."

Danny looked at the woman in awe. he remembered john nightingale looked spot on like his dad but this was incredible. Danny then looked at clockwork. "who is that girl?" he asked. clockwork smiled. "that is Embers ancestor." He replied. Ember watched as the girl helped her mother with the work without question. "unlike you miss mclain this young lady knows how to behave." Ember glared at Danny who was snickering and received an elbow to the ribs.

After a few hours of watching them work Danny couldn't help but wonder how jazz was doing. Clockwork seemed to read his mind. "don't worry Danny I will take you back to when I took you from home. It will be as if no time has passed at all." Danny smiled. At once they turned to see a boy with long black hair limping down the trail. Danny and Ember watched as the boy struggled to the farm. "mother we have company." Amberlyn said. at once however the boy collapsed to the ground. at that moment both women were at the boys side. They turned him over so they could get a look at the boy. And again Danny and Ember were in pure shock. Besides the dirt and large scar on the boys eye and cheek he looked just like Danny.

Well that wraps it up for chapter 3. I see that many of you are enjoying this story. And trust me I am updating as much as I can. Anyway hope to update soon. And maybe ill update sooner I don't know. Until then blackwood out.


	4. Chapter 4

Well im glad many of you are enjoying this story so far. I get more PMs about this one more that any other story ive written. Anyway I do not own Danny phantom or its characters. They are owned by butch Hartman and nickalodean.

Chapter 4

Danny and Ember watched in pure shock as to what was happening in front of them. There was a girl and a boy who looked just like the two of them. Clockwork smiled and chuckled as he got a glimps of their faces. "are you two going to stop gawking anytime soon?" he asked. both nodded and continued as the events unfolded. "amberlyn go get your father tell him we have a patient." Amberlyns mother said. her daughter nodded and ran in the opposite direction that the boy came in. not a few minuits later she returned with a large man. He looked a little sickly himself but didn't look bothered.

The two girls explained what happened and they took the boy inside afterwards. All at once their surroundings started to look strange around them. Clockwork sighed. "come with me." The two teens followed and not a moment later they were in the realm of clockwork again. "hand me the medallions." He said taking them back. He put them in a strange bowl filled with a black liquid. "what happened clockwork?" Danny asked. Ember spoke up. "yeah things still aren't making sence." She said.

Clockwork looked at them both and held up his hand. "all in good time. But for now these medallions need to refuel on energy." He said. "come back next week on the same day." He said. Danny and Ember looked at eachother and were about to leave when clockwork stopped them. "but first miss mclain Im sorry I forgot to mention. Until the law is complete you cannot return to your realm it is under lockdown by the ghost zone itself." He said.

Ember looked dumbstruck. "a-are you kidding me?" she asked irritated. "I cant go home?!" she said causing her hair to flair up. Clockwork nodded. "im sorry but no you cannot." He replied. She was about to yell when Danny spoke up. "you can stay with me if you want." He said. Ember looked at him as if he had just called himself king of the ghost zone. "look no offence dipstick but if I recall your parents are ghost hunters. And well im a ghost." She said.

Danny smiled. "relax theyre out of town for the year. And my friends are gone for the summer. The only one at my house is my sister and she wont mind." He said. Ember was about to say something but kept her mouth shut. "I cant really argue my way out of this can i?" Danny shook his head. "nope." Danny turned and said goodbye to clockwork along with Ember and flew on his way home.

Later.

Danny and Ember got to the portal. Danny stopped Ember for a moment. "hang on while I shut off the security system." He said disappearing in a flash. Not a few seconds later did he show up again. "okay its safe." He said smiling. Ember walked in and looked around. All the lab was covered with metal scrap and junk. "wow and I thought my place was messy." She said making Danny laugh. They made their way upstairs only to see the lamp on. Jazz sat in the lazy boy sound asleep.

Danny turned to Ember. "ill explain to her whats going on in the morning." He said smiling. Ember couldn't help but smile back. They made their way upstairs and into dannys room. "wait a sec babypop where am I sleeping?" Ember asked. Danny pulled out a spare pillow and lay down on the floor. "I call the ground." he said smiling. Ember looked at him with a strange look. "okay then." She said setting her guitar down and crashing on the bed. Almost at once both of them fell asleep.

Meanwhile.

Clockwork stood there winding up his staff. Almost at once the two observants appeared before him. "how did it go clockwork?" one asked. he didn't even look at them. "it went fine. We had to stop because these needed to charge." He said pointing to the medallions. The other observant spoke up. "and you are certain this will work? Knowing miss mclain she will try to change history." Clockwork shook his head. "there is a problem with that. These medallions aren't like my other ones." He said. "they make it so the person can only watch time not interact with it."

Both observants looked at each other with concern. Clockwork broke the silence. "now then leave I have work to attend to." As soon as both of them left clockwork spoke up again. "so what do you think of this situation?" he asked. a lone figure leaned against one of the clocks in the realm. "you believe history will repeat itself then?" it asked. clockwork nodded. "yes. You?" the figure nodded. "I agree after what you showed me it wouldn't shock me if the results were the same." It said. "yes." Clockwork said looking at the screen. Ember and Danny were already asleep. "Danny phantom and Ember Mclain will get along nicely." The figure said chuckiling.


	5. Chapter 5

Well heres bonded chapter 5

Chapter 5

Danny woke up the next morning stiff and tired from sleeping on the floor. He got up stretched and looked over to see Ember sleeping peacefully. He got a change of clothes and went into the bathroom. He showered got dressed and headed downstairs to find jazz already starting on breakfast. "hey Danny." She said cheerfully. Danny grimaced. "she wont be so cheerful for long." He thought to himself. "so what did clockwork want yesterday?" she asked. Danny flinched.

"well long story short we have a guest staying with us for the next 3 months." Danny said. jazz looked at him with curiosity. "what do you mean we have a guest?" she asked. at that moment they heard footsteps down the stairs. Jazzs eyes went wide as right in front of her was Ember. "um….hi." she said nervously. Jazz turned to Danny and glared. "you have ten minutes to explain what the heck is going on." She said putting her hands on her hips.

Later.

"so you save her and you get punished?" Jazz asked still venom in her voice. "Hey!" Ember retorted. Danny smirked. "look jazz its only for a while." He said. Ember got up. "im going to go shower it that's okay." She said glaring at Jazz. As soon as she was up the stairs Jazz let loose on Danny. "Danny are you insane!?" she asked waving her arms in the air. Danny raised his hands in defense. "Jazz calm down will ya?" he said. Jazz continued to flip out. "how can I calm down when one of your most powerful enemies is under the same roof as us?!" she said.

Jazz continued to rant on and on until finally. "so anything to say?" she asked. Danny only smiled. "shes staying here jazz." He said flat out. Jazzs eyes widend In shock. "have you gone insane or did she put you under a spell?" she asked. Danny shook his head. "look jazz remember Im the hero I protect and help anyone if they need it. Ember needs a home because hers is under lockdown." Jazz wouldn't give up. "let her stay with some of her ghost friends she has kitty spectra all of them. She doesn't have to stay here." She said. Danny got up eyes glowing green. "she stays and that's final."

Jazz didn't even flinch. The two stared at eachother for a while before jazz backed down. "fine but if she tries anything im going to the weapons vault." She said putting away the dishes. Danny smiled and sat down. for a while he couldn't get what he and Ember saw yesterday. Their ancestors meeting together like that. He was so caught up that he didn't hear jazz calling him. "EARTH TO Danny!" she said patting his head. "sorry what was that jazz?" he asked. "I asked what do you want in your omelet?" she asked. Danny shook his head. "mushrooms and cheese." He said.

Jazz looked at him worried. "are you alright Danny?" she asked. Danny nodded. "yeah just a lot on my mind that's all." He said. he looked to see jazz smirking. "admit it Danny." She said. Danny raised an eyebrow. "what do you mean?" he asked. she smiled. "you like her don't you." She replied smirking. Danny didn't get it until he put two and two together. "what-jazz come on you know that's not true." He said. jazz started laughing. "you have a crush on Ember don't you." She said holding her gut laughing.

Ember walked down the stairs only to hear laughing and yelling. "well normal sibling fights." She said. she got down to the bottom of the stairs only to hear jazz mentioning her name. "oh great what now?" she asked herself as her hair fumed. She got to the middle of the stair case to now hear what was going on. "jazz would you cut it out already!?" Danny said halfway annoyed. "then admit it already. You were thinking of Ember weren't you?" she said laughing. "I was not." He replied. Jazz kept going how ever. "you were thinking how pretty and cute she is weren't you."(by the way this is based off of an argument between me and all my siblings…..my siblings won.)

Ember blushed under her makeup. "jazz come on would you knock it off." He said putting his plate away. Jazz was giggiling like a little girl. "okay then Danny what were you thinking about?" she asked. Danny sat down and looked at the ground. "you remember when I told you about our witch hunting ancestor?" he asked. Jazz nodded. Danny explained what he and Ember saw the previous day. Jazz looked at him with interest. "so what happened to max?" She asked. Danny shook his head. "I don't know we had to leave because of something that happened with clockworks medallions." He explained.

Jazz frowned. Then her face lit up again. "I could go to the library later and look something up. Maybe ill find something about him." She said. Danny smiled. "thanks jazz. And maybe I can hang out with Ember for a while." He said. Jazz frowned again. "watch yourself Danny. I still don't trust her. And how will you explain this to mom and dad when they get home?" she asked. Dannys heart sunk he hadn't thought of that. "ill just deal with them later on." He said.

They turned to see Ember coming down the stairs. "what did I miss?" she said glaring at Jazz. Jazz spoke up. "ill let you stay here. But if you so much as lay a finger on Danny to harm him or anything like that. There will be trouble." She said. Ember rolled her eyes at this. "fine. So babypop what do you wanna do seeing as im stuck here for three months." She said. Danny shrugged. "I guess we could go see a movie." He said. Ember nodded. "okay I guess that will work." She said. jazz spoke up again. "youre not going out dressed like that are you?" she asked pointing to Embers rocker outfit. "whats wrong with them?" she asked. Jazz snorted. "youll stick out like a sore thumb." She grabbed Ember by the hand and dragged her up to her room. Danny looked up to the ceiling. "go easy on Ember will ya god?" he asked smiling.

So ends chapter 5 I will be gone for a while so I wont be able to update for 2 weeks. Ill see ya all again. Read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

hello yall sorry I haven't updated in a while but Im glad I have a lot of reviews. Anyway I am pleased to announce that I am working now on a sequel to Ember in my heart. It should be uploaded to fanfiction sometime in the fall. So until then after this story I will finish up falling inside the black and a few oneshots. So here is chapter 6 of bonded.

Chapter 6.

Ember stepped into Jazz's room only to be stunned. She looked around only to see the walls were bare and all there was were book shelves crammed with books and text books. "wow welcome to bore city." She said sitting on jazz's bed. Jazz turned to Ember only to have a face of sternness. "look don't you get smart with me." She said opening her drawers. Ember looked at jazz folding her arms. "whats your deal _mom?"_ she asked full of sarcasm. Jazz turned to face her. "simple I don't trust you. You and your friends tried to get rid of all the men in amity park. So that's what my problem is." She said throwing a shirt and jeans towards Ember.

Later.

Danny was flipping through channels now knowing there was nothing on. "how long does it take for a couple of girls to give one a change of clothes?" he asked himself opening a can of soda. "you called babypop?" he heard Ember say coming down the stairs. He looked up only for his eyes to bulge out fo his sockets. Ember wore a black tank top along with a pair of matching black jeans. She wore a pair of jazz's black sandals and a pair of black heart earrings. "wow you look nice." Danny said smiling. Ember blushed. "thanks dipstick." She said smiling. Jazz came down with a wad of dollar bills. "go see a movie or something." She said smiling. She pointed at the bills with her eyes. Danny got the memo as both of them made their way out.

Danny and Ember made their way to the theatre down the barren streets of Amity Park. "so where is everyone?" Ember asked. Danny shrugged. "its summer and it gets pretty hot around here. So everyone is off where its cooler." He said taking out the note. "wanna see what my sister warned me about?" he asked. Ember nodded holding back a smirk. He opened it only for it to read "Danny keep your eyes and ears open I don't trust Ember that much. If you have to use the F.T. if you have to. Sincerely jazz.

Danny smirked as he put the note into a nearby dumpster. "whats the F.T.?" Ember asked. Danny shrugged. "the fenton thermos." He said. Ember shuddered. "whats up?" he asked. Ember frowned. "im claustrophobic. I get really scared around tight spaces." She said. Danny looked over to see that she was telling the truth. "wow now I feel bad about putting you into the thermos all those times." He said frowning. Ember playfully slugged him. "hey were even. You saved me remember. All revenge schemes are off." She said smiling. Danny smiled back.

As they reached the theatre they both looked at the movies playing. "so whats paranormal activity about?" Ember asked. Danny burst out laughing. "that's some dumb movie about a girl possessed by a demon." He said. she looked at him. "sounds good to me." She said grabbing him by the hand and pulling him into the theatre. "hey there Danny." Danny looked at the ticket guy only to smile. "hey Mikey how are ya?" he smiled at his classmate. "pretty good now that dash is out of town." He said. Mikeys eyes widend at who was next to Danny. "holy cow Ember mclain?" he asked. Ember smiled. "yep that's me." She said laughing. After a while Danny eyes rolled as Ember autographed Mikeys shirt. "so then what movie are you guys seeing today?" he asked. Danny handed him the money. "two for paranormal activity." He said. Mikey rolled his eyes. "dang hope you guys are in for a blockbuster flop." He said handing them the tickets.

Later.

Ember and Danny made their way out only for them to be laughing. "okay worst movie ever. Sorry I picked it." Ember said laughing. Danny doing the same. "don't worry I needed a good laugh. Micka micka help me!" he said making fun of Katie causing them both to laugh. "so wanna go grab a bite to eat?" he asked. "sure. What do you have in mind?" Ember asked. they both made their way to the nasty burger. Much to dannys delight Valerie was at an expo with her dad. They got what they wanted and sat down. "not here huh?" Ember asked. Danny looked at her with a questionable look. "what do you mean?" he asked.

Ember smiled. "the red huntress. You like her right?" she asked. Danny shook his head. "no I did for a while but she wants to waste my ghost half." He said taking a sip of his soda. "well what about the goth chick I thought you two were a thing." She said. Danny choked on his soda. "Sam cmon she and I are friends." He said. Ember smiled. "that one girl that kitty overshadowed. What was her name again?" Danny shook his head. "Paulina no shes dating dash." Ember shuddered. "that blonde jock who wouldn't shut up at my first concert?" she asked. Danny nodded. "that's the one." Ember shook her head. "poor girl." She said making Danny laugh.

As the two returned to dannys place Ember smiled. "wow I never thought the dipstick would actually be fun to hang around with." She thought to herself smiling. "skulker would've had me pay for everything." Her thoughts were inturupted by Danny. "hello earth to Ember." Ember shook her head. "sorry babypop what was that?" she asked. "I asked did you have a good time." he asked. Ember nodded. "yes thanks." She said as they made their way in. the two teens sat down in the living room and watched television the rest of the day. Soon after a while the two fell asleep Danny fell asleep laying his head on the back of the couch. And Ember not knowing fell asleep in his lap.

Well everyone I will be updating in a week and we will get back to Danny and Ember's ancestors. So until then I will see you all next Sunday. Blackwood out.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone I understand I updated a little late but my crappy computer was acting up. So I had to let It cool off for a while. Anyway I am glad to announce in this chapter we will get back to Danny and Embers ancestors. Anyway here is chapter 7 of bonded.

Chapter 7

Ember opened her eyes to see Jazz looking at her with a look to kill. She wondered what was going on until she noticed she was sleeping on Dannys lap. She quickly got up blushing as red as a tomato. "um hi good morning." She said. Jazz simply shrugged. "same to you." She said getting up. Ember got up and walked with Jazz who was getting breakfast ready. "do you need any help?" she asked. Jazz looked at her with a weird look. "umm….i guess just set the table I can to the rest." She said. Once Ember finished Jazz spoke up. "oh and another thing." Ember turned towards Jazz who was pointing the spatula at her. "you try anything to hurt Danny and I will personally cram you into the thermos." She said with venom in her voice.

Ember was about to protest but a voice spoke up. "im not interrupting anything am i?" they both turned to see the familiar face of clockwork. "oh clockwork hi are you here for Danny? I can wake him up if you want." Jazz said already heading in. "no no miss Fenton that wont be necessary." He said smiling. "he should be waking up In a few minutes. Besides id guess you were making your pancakes that Danny told me about." He said smiling. Jazz blushed. "oh cmon theyre like normal pancakes." She said smiling. Ember looked at clockwork with confusion. "I thought you said next week we needed to meet." She said raising an eyebrow. Clockwork looked over at her. "it turns out I was wrong and that it is crucial we continue the story." He said.

It wasn't till around fifteen minutes until Danny woke up. He walked into the kitchen to see Ember Jazz and Clockwork all sitting around the table. After clockwork explained what had happened Danny spoke up. "so youre taking us into the past again?" Danny asked. clockwork nodded. "yes once we have something to eat then we can take off." He then turned to Jazz. "miss fenton I will let you know now you will see Danny around five minutes after we leave if that's fine with you." He said. Jazz nodded that's okay clockwork." She said adding the plate full of hot pancakes onto the table.

Later.

After the meal Danny and Ember did the dishes and they took off. "well be right back Jazz." Danny said as they teleported and found their way back into clockworks lair. He handed them the medallions and at once they were right where they left off. Danny still in pure shock as the boy Max Nightingale looked exactly like him. "Amberlyn go get your father tell him we have a patient." The older woman spoke up. "yes mother the girl who looked like Ember spoke up running into the house. Soon a well built man came out and helped his wife carry the boy in.

The three ghosts made their way into the house(which looked like any other old time house. There was a kettle stove and a pot boiling on the stove. There was a group of beds and one couch which they laid Max on. As soon as they did the man turned to Amberlyn. "quickly run to the well and get me a wet cloth hurry." He said. the girl without no hesitation ran outside and In a few short moments returned with a wet cloth and put it on the boys head.

"father will he be alright?" Amberlyn asked. the man shook his head. "I don't know dear. He looks like he hasn't eaten in days and he looks as though he hasn't had anything to drink either." He said getting up. "the only thing we can do is wait."

Later.

Amberlyn deciced later that night she would watch over the boy. Her father was about to protest until her mother stopped him. "I think that would be fine dear but keep the fire going its supposed to be very cold tonight." Her father then spoke up next. "be sure to keep that cloth on him cold to. His fever might get worse." He said. their daughter agreed and smiled. Danny and Ember watched as Amberlyns parents went to their beds.

"trisha its not like I don't trust that boy. Its just that.." his wife inturupted him. "now Hugh you and I both know that ever since we moved Amberlyn hasn't had any friends we live all the way out into the country. And the nearest city is hundreds of miles away." Hugh looked at his wife. "im still curious on how that boy got here on foot. If you ask me he was near death." He said. later on they were both asleep and Amberlyn was still wide awake.

She couldn't put her finger on it but there was something about the boy that was just interesting. Soon however she began to doze. She was about to drift off to sleep when she heard a sound. She looked only to see the boy shaking in his sleep. She looked to see he was having a nightmare. He kept saying. "no please don't do this they didn't do anything wrong please help." She didn't know what she was doing but she put his hand into hers.

The boy seemed to calm down and in a few short moments he quietly drifted off to another soundless sleep. Amberlyn kept wondering to herself what had happened to make the boy so scared. It was as though it was happening right there in the room. she soon drifted off to sleep.

Clockwork pressed a switch and in an instant time sped up till the next morning. Trisha began making breakfast for the family. Amberlyn did not eat but instead fed her food to Max. Hugh and Trisha looked at eachother and smiled at the sight. It wasn't till a few days later and around dinner that while Amberlyn was in the house cleaning up that she heared a sound they all turned around to see that Max was waking up. Amberlyn spoke up. "mother father come quick hes waking up!" she said yelling out the door. She quickly grabbed a mug of tea and brought it to him. She could tell he was dazed but still handed the mug to him.

"here drink this." She said. the boy still gazed looked at Amberlyn strangely but took the mug anyway. He chugged the whole thing down before Amberlyns parents arrived. "gods be praised hes okay." Trisha looked at Max smiling. Hugh looked at Max with concern in his eyes. "you okay there son?" he asked. Max slowly began to sit up but only to feel light headed. Amberlyn spoke up gently pushing him back down. "youre still weak you need rest." She said. Max looked at her with a stare that looked like he was trying to read her. But with no prevail he obeyed and sat back. "what time is it?" he asked. Amberlyn spoke up. "just a few minutes after sunset." She said. Max wiped the sweat off his brow with the cloth. "so ive been asleep for a few hours then." He said. Hugh put his hand on Maxs shoulder. "im afraid son you've been asleep for nearly 5 days."

Well everyone I hope this chapter was worth waiting for. Well I will not be able to update for the next two weeks i will have my computer looked at so I will not be able to do anything for a while. So until then blackwood out.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everybody. I am back. My computer is still acting up but I can still update. I hope you all didn't wait to long. To make up for it this chapter is a little bit longer. Now for chapter 8 of bonded.

Chapter 8.

Danny and Ember watched as Max sat there eyes gawked wide open. "five days I was asleep?" he asked. amberlyn nodded. "we found you walking along the road and you just collapsed." She said sitting next to Max. Hugh spoke up after amberlyn. "you looked like you hadn't slept or eaten in days." He said. Max looked up shaking his head. "no I didn't I was headed….somewhere and I hadn't packed anything." He said frowning. Trisha looked and smiled sitting next to him across from amberlyn. "well young man you can stay with us as long as you need to." She said.

After they had finished talking amberlyn got up along with Trisha. Max was about to get up when he felt his head get light and he saw stars. Amberlyn sat him back down. "you need to rest. Youre still pretty exhausted and weak." Max began to protest. "what if I fall asleep for days again? Or worse what If never wake up?" Hugh spoke up. "don't worry yourself young man. That's very unlikely." He said as Amberlyn pulled the blanket over Max.

Danny and Ember watched as clockwork pressed the switch on his staff. And at once it was morning. They watched as the family including Max got up and ate their breakfast. Later on Max wanted to help out with the dishes. But amberlyn told him to sit down. he was still having shivers and shakes even though he was recovering. Hugh and Trisha took care of the dishes. Amberlyn and Max sat down and pretty much talked. Amberlyn talked about how she wanted to go to the city and learn how to sing and act. Danny could actually see a little bit of Ember in her. While Ember on the other hand saw a little bit of Dannys kindness in Max as he sat and listened to Amberlyn talk rather than interrupt.

Finally after a while amberlyn turned to Max. "so tell me max where are you from?" she asked. Max looked down sadly. "im from salem Oregon." He said rubbing his arm. Amberlyn raised her eyebrows. "where they hunt witches?" she asked. he nodded. "yes I ran away from there because I couldn't handle it. I had seen most of my friends burned or drowned because of it." he said wiping a tear from his eye. Amberlyn had a look of sympathy on her face and was about to say something when they heard a yell in agony and pain from the other end of the house near the barn. They looked at each other and without hesitation ran to see what was wrong.

They got there to see Hugh on the ground holding the side of his bleeding head Trisha holding him in her lap shaking with fear. "get on the ground all of you." They looked to see two men both rifles in their hands. Amberlyn and Max both got on the ground next to Amberlyns parents. "this place is now on property of lord Mastres anyone got a problem with that dies." The tall blonde one said smirking. His partner walked up to Amberlyn kneeling down. he pulled her chin up to his face gently. "well hey there pretty lady." He said with an evil smile. "leave her alone!" Max said glaring. The man got up and smashed the butt of his gun into maxes gut.

"you better watch your mouth son or Ill do worse." He said glaring at the boy. He turned to his partner. "take loudmouth out to the forest and teach him a lesson." He said. the other man nodded grabbing Max by the scruff of the shirt and dragging him along. Danny and Ember watched as they were helpless to do anything. Clockwork watched as the events unfolded. "what do you want from us?" Trisha asked eyes filled with tears. The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and showed it to the family. Amberlyn looked at the picture to see a boy with red hair and a strange crescent moon shape on his right eye. "were looking for this young lad anyone seen him?" he asked. "lets just say our bosses want this young man dead." Amberlyn shook with anger. "and what did this young man do?" she asked.

The man glared. "witchcraft is what he did." He said. "our bosses Vladimir Mastres and Jack nightingale want to burn this boy to the steak." He said putting away the paper. "we don't know anything about this boy were just a family trying to earn a living is all." Hugh said holding in the pain. "well were just gonna have to check wont we." The man said. at that moment however something flashed past Danny and Ember. they at once noticed the boy from the picture holding the man by the neck with his own gun.

"y-y-y-y-you." The man said through what little gasps of air he could get. "you will not harm anyone else anymore. Ive had it with you witch hunters." The boy said bringing the body of the gun up cracking the mans neck." He turned to the family now scared shaking. "don't worry im not going to hurt you." He said. he walked up carefully next to Hugh. "hold still this might hurt a bit." He said. he raised his hand and gently placed it on Hughs wound. Soon there was a glow and at once the injury was gone.

Amberlyn looked at the stranger with interest but flinched when he looked at her. "your friend was in the woods when I found him. Hes okay but pretty banged up." He turned and was about to leave when Amberlyn called him back. "wait. Who are you?" she asked. the figure turned and smiled. "I am called Nightmare." He said as he then vanished. Amberlyn once she was done gazing ran into the woods calling maxes name. she found him on the ground rubbing his head. "are you okay?" she asked. Max nodded. "yeah some guy knocked out the guy over there I think hes dead." Amberlyn looked at the none moving corpse. "he deserved it." Max said getting up leaning against the tree for balance. Amberlyn didn't hear. She was to busy thinking about the mysterious hero who had saved her and her family.

Later.

The three ghosts made their way back to clockworks lair. "so who was the cute guy we just saw?" Ember said. dannys heart fell to his stomach yet for some reason he didn't know why. "that miss mclain was Max Nightmare." He said putting the medallions into the black liquid. Danny and Embers eyes widened. "what?!" they asked at once. Clockwork grinned. "all in do time for now I would suggest going to miss mclains place and grabbing a few of her things. I talked to the council and they agreed to bring up the lockdown for a day. That way you could grab the things you needed miss mclain." Clockwork said smiling. Danny and Ember looked at each other said goodbye to clockwork.

Clockwork watched as they left. Once they had gone he turned to one of the screens and watched a scene that he had to wait to show the two teens. Max nightingale was being dragged by the man and was pushed to the woods. Max stood there as the man pulled the gun to his face. To the mans surprise he didn't even flinch. "so youre not afraid to die huh boy?" he asked putting his finger on the trigger. Max only smirked. "you wish." The mans eyes went wide as a pair of black rings formed and made their way around and separated. His clothes were replaced with black robes and a pair of small black daggers. His hair went from jet black to blood red. His blue eyes went to white and finally a crescent moon shape formed on his eye. Clockwork smiled. "Max nightingale and Max nightmare. Nice ring to it." he said as he watched the young warlock halfbreed make quick work of the man.

I hope you all aren't to mad at me for taking forever to update and I will update next Sunday. Depending on if my shitty computer listens to me. Until then blackwood out.


End file.
